


This Isn't the First Time

by raven_aorla



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jerome Is the One With the Awkward Crush, Late Night Conversations, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: He held up the pretty box. "I stole you some chocolates.""Why’s there a severed right thumb taped to the lid?""It's from the barista who made fun of your name three days ago."





	This Isn't the First Time

"Baby, can you see who's in the living room? I'm showering!"

I put down my textbook and shouted back, "What if it's Zsasz again?"

"Tell him he owes us half a cheesecake!"

"What if it's Batman?"

"Call for backup!" The sound of running water started again. 

Checking to see that my taser was still in the pocket of my comfy lounge pants, I left the bedroom to investigate.

A certain oddly rakish twenty-five-year-old with scarring around his face and a stretched mouth, wearing a purple suit that probably looked really snazzy a few murder sprees ago, was lying on our sofa with a large heart-shaped box resting on his chest.

"What do you want, Jerome?" I asked.

"You know, you're the only person who calls me _that_ anymore," he rasped with one of his lower-key grins, one that made him look like a nurse shark rather than a great white. He held up the pretty box. "I stole you some chocolates."

"Why’s there a severed right thumb taped to the lid?"

"From the barista who made fun of your name three days ago. Don't worry, I didn't tell him _why_. The rest of him is okay. I think I'm _growing_ as a person." He lifted his head slightly and looked at me in the eye. "I've been having these _dreams_..."

"You do realize I'm years away from being a real psychotherapist, right?"

He flopped his head back and lay there like a toddler going limp in protest.

I sighed and took a seat. "Dreams?" 

For the next forty minutes, he talked and I said whatever seemed to be relevant. I had no idea how much real good any of this did, but he kept coming back and he'd never tried to hurt me. Not counting the time he took me hostage when battling Ivy over territory and I talked both of them into a truce. (Meet cute!) He started eating the chocolates partway through. I didn't point this out, but laughed a little. He never minded laughter. Eventually he checked his watch. "Fun as this is, I gotta bounce." 

"You should probably leave before my girlfriend sends vines up and down all your orifices,” I agreed, raising my voice so it would carry into the bedroom. 

"GOOD IDEA!" Ivy yelled. She and Jerome hashed out some boundaries the second time he broke into our place, when it became clear he was 1. not here to harm us 2. going to keep trying and breaking windows.

He snorted, sat up, and put the box on the coffee table. “Thinking of dyeing my hair. What do you think? My cultists just say everything I do is _great_. You know? Army of _giggly puppets._ No good conversation."

"Depends on the color," I said thoughtfully. "Not blond."

He outright hooted at that. "Got it. Goodnight, ladies!"

Ivy joined us and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I'll kill you if you kiss Harley without getting her permission first again."

He rolled his eyes. “ _May_ I, Harley?”

“Don’t bite much, zombie boy,” I said. 

"You have brains, though...mmm...brains..." He came closer and tilted my face up with two fingers under my chin. His kiss wasn't too sharp. He kissed Ivy’s hand after. 

Ivy was rougher than usual that night. Staking her claim. I didn't mind.


End file.
